When Words Spill Out
by Omegasaurus
Summary: It was his worst night ever, but my best night. It was something that I'll never forget, and I knew he wouldn't forget it either. It was all an accident really. My feelings weren't supposed to spill out but it just did. My summaries suck, please R&R!


When Words Spill Out

A/N: This is in Axel's POV. I'm not sure whether or not I plan to change it from Roxas's and to Axel's. Well other than that, enjoy!

xxxxx

We were at Demyx's party. I didn't want to come but Demyx dragged me here, literally. He got me out of bed by my legs and dragged me from my house, to my car, and to his house. I am really not sure how he did that though. But whatever.

I swirled my cup to see the beer spin around. After it stopped spinning, I drank from it. Then I thought about it. Was this my third cup? Maybe fourth? Eh, I didn't really care. I watched as everyone in the house was socializing. I felt sick being here in a way. Why? Cause pretty much everyone here was a couple! Larxene with Marly, Demyx with Zexy, Ollete with Hayner, Aeris with Cloud, and the list goes on and on.

Well to be honest, I don't think that it was the couples in the house. I'm pretty sure it was because of _that_ couple. Riku and Roxas. It pissed the shit out of me. Well, maybe not pissed, just jealous. Roxas was my best friend ever since I could remember and ever since, I've loved him. It killed me inside to see him with Riku. That little bastard didn't even deserve him. I've seen that ass playing around with Sora. Roxas has even seen Riku cheat on him.

I looked up to see the couple. Right when I looked up, Riku had planted a small kiss on Roxas which made him turn bright red. There were little "aw"s coming from all over the room. It made Roxas blush even harder. What was so cute about that? No, I'm not talking about Roxas blushing cause that is cute. I'm talking about watching some cheater kiss one of his lovers? What was so cute about that?

I grabbed another beer to try to stop thinking about Roxas. That was until I heard a voice coming from the side of me. "Whoa, Axel! Slow down on those things." I looked only to find Demyx. I ignored him and drank it down. "Seriously, isn't that like your ninth one?" Ninth? Really? Heh, I wasn't keeping count. I shrugged. "What's yer point?" I could hear my voice slur. Shit. I knew myself that I was drunk.

"My point is, how are you going to get home?"

"Pfft, Imma drive home in teh car you brought meh in, duh!"

"You can't drive home like that! You'd run over some poor kid!""Then I'll walk betch!" Demyx gave me a weird look. "Then walk to me, Axel." I sighed. "Why's what's the point of it?" I forced my legs to walk over to him. I could feel myself crashing into things but not giving a shit about it. "See man! No worries!"

"Uh, Axel. I'm over here." What was he talking about? I squinted to focus at what was in front of me. Shit. It was a fucking broom. "Up yours Demyx." That was all I could think of at the moment.

"Ha ha, what time?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Uh, you okay Axel?" I heard a small voice said. I looked down to see that it was Roxas. "Ha ha, Roxas. You're short. You're REALLY short. You're so short I had to make my head go all the way down to see you." Roxas gave me a glare and opened his mouth to say something but Demyx interrupted. "He's drunk as you can see Roxas."

"I can tell."

"Shush up! I'm not drunk." Demyx rolled his eyes. Psh, bitch.

"You need a ride home Axel?" I heard Roxas say.

"No, no. I can drive my ass all the way back to meh house. Go have fun wit yer bitch."

"He's my BOYFRIEND."

"Psh, boyfriend, bitch, what's teh difference?" I started laughing. "Axel…I'm going to take you home." I shrugged. "Whatever."

I watched him walk over to Riku. I could hear the bastard yell "Let him drive himself!" That bitch. I'd bust his head if it weren't for Roxas. Roxas walked back over to me and dragged me out of the house and into his car.

"Roxas."

"Hm?"

"Where we goin'?"

"…To your apartment Axel."

"Aw, but I dun wanna!"

"Axel stop it."

"You know where I wanna go?" I didn't hear anything from Roxas. "I wanna go to France. Why? I dunno why but I wanna go." He laughed as Roxas sighed. "We're here," Roxas said.

He got out of the car and walked over to my side of the door. He opened the door and dragged me out of his car. I slouched and put my arm around his neck. I took a small sniff of Roxas. He smelled like mangos. Ha ha, who would've known Roxas washes his body with scented soap.

"Axel, give me your key."

"If you want it, come 'n' get it." I stuck my ass out in front of him. "Left cheek." He sighed. "Axel, seriously. I need to go back to Riku." I removed my hand from his neck and stood up straight. "Riku, Riku Riku. Thas all I ever hear you talk 'bout. Did I ever tell you how much I hate him?" I spread my arms as far as I could. "Thiiiis much." I heard Roxas laugh a bit.

"Axel, be quiet."

"Yes mother." I hiccupped and smiled at him as he laughed. "But he's such a bitch to you." Roxas's laughter went away. "When you gunna dump 'im?"

"Axel, I'm not going to break up with him anytime soon." My body started to move on its own. Or did it? I felt myself pin Roxas against my front door. I could feel him try to push me off. "You know what Roxy?" I poked his chest softly. "I love you. No, I fucking love you. I've love for a very, very, very, VERY long time. I think that I was just waayy to scared to tells you though. And also 'cause you're wit tat bitch Riku." I hiccupped.

Suddenly, I felt myself press my lips against Roxas's. He was trying to push me off again but failed. I pressed even harder. One of my hands was running through his spikey hair and the other one was around his waist. I pulled him closer towards me. His mouth opened slightly, giving me an opening to his mouth that I obviously took the advantage of. I shot my tongue into his mouth. He moaned just a bit - music to my ears. I felt his warm breath breathe into my mouth. It felt nice. He tried to back off once more, but just like before, I pressed even harder.

After a while, he finally gave in to me. He was pressing back pretty hard. Who knew he had so much in his kisses? His hands was running through my red hair. It was the best moment of my life, but then I let go of him. He looked confused about what had happened, but then he turned bright red. I felt a smile upon my face.

I rested my head on his shoulder. He didn't move. He didn't say anything. I kind of thought he would have by now. Since he was still pretty much in shock, I started to bite his neck softly. Goosebumps started to show on his arms. I bit harder and he let out a small moan. It sent chills down my spine. We stood in that position until he spoke several minutes later. "Axel…please stop."

I got off of him and stared at him. No wonder he hadn't been doing anything. He stood in front of me crying. Whenever he cried, he didn't move, talk, or do anything. He'd pretty much just stand there or sit for the longest time crying. His crying always got to me. I felt bad. My heart ached. I tried reaching out to him, but then he slapped my hand away and walked to his car.

"Roxas!" He didn't turn. He went straight to his car, turned on the engine and stepped on it. I sighed as I opened the door, walked in the apartment, closed the door, leaned on the door, and slid down from it. I broke into tears.

Roxas…I'm sorry.

A/N: Ta-da! How'd you guys like it? Don't forget to review! Reviews make me motivated to update so yeah! Sorry for the grammar mistakes & if Axel didn't sound drunk enough.


End file.
